bluehorizonfandomcom-20200213-history
Inventory
Inventory Sections The inventory screen is split up into multiple sections where common items are grouped and listed together. The following sections are shown as: * Items * Tasks * Gold Coins * Health Inside each section, a further division into subcategorys, is as follows: Items * Quest Items * Weapons * Equipment * Plunder * Provisions * Enhancements * Keys * Books Tasks * Current Task * Task Descriptions * Task Items Needed Gold Coins * Current Balance Health * Current Health * Status Effects Quick Links are avialable for * Map * Log Book Gold Coins Money can be aquired through hard work, rewards, selling valuables, or finding it. The amount the player has is displayed in the user interface, and in the inventory. Read more Shops, Trading and Currency Quest Items Certain items are intended for Tasks, and cannot be purchased or sold. These can be any number of items such as onces required in the Items needed section of the task list. The player can only give, or use quest items, not exchanged for money. Found All items that are quest items, or valuables, such as plunder will automatically be placed in the players Inventory. Hover over the mouse for a description or an action. Books There are books which can be found on in the world. These can be read at any time after they have been found. To read a book, open the inventory and navigate to the book section. Then click the desired book, the inventory will close and the book will open. To move to the next page, click the page on the right. Clicking on the last page will close the book. Carrying for Task Unique Books Notes Right Handed Melee Axes Axes are useful for when accuracy is not a concern, and sheer brute force is needed against an enemy or the environment. They can have many different heads, some of which are better at chopping certain materials than other. Axes can be used to cut trees down into logs for use. The player must stand with the tree directly in front of them, and back a short distance, then swing the axe to being chopping. Can be used underwater but will be slow to swing. Spears Spears are long ranged weapons with a sharp point at the end. These are useful for keeping an enemy at distance and maintaining a long range. Spears are valuable and rare, so should not be thrown. Can be used underwater. Cutlasses and Swords Cutlasses and swords are the preferred weapon of choice for the average pirate. Sturdy and reasonaly sharp, they cut well if handled correctly. The can be used with a variety of swordsmanship techniques. They come in a large variety from sabres, large daggers to rapiers and naval cutlasses, all of which have a different force value (shown when hovering the mouse over a weapon in the inventory). Can be used underwater but will be slow to swing. Net A net is a handy item for catching small animals or fish. It does no damage but if used quickly can snare the fastest of critter, which can then be added whole or part to the inventory. Left Handed Equipment and Long Range Lantern A lantern is essential for exploring dark places. Can be used in conjunction with a right handed weapon. Cannot be used underwater. Compass A compass will always point North, and if used with the Map frequently, allows the player to avoid getting lost when no land marks can be seen. Can be used underwater. Flintlock Pistol The flintlock pistol is a breech-loading powder and shot, smooth bore short range firearm. Commonly used in conjunction with a sword or cutlass. They have a long reload time, and can be inaccurate. However many pirates possess loaded pistols to take on any foe. Cannot be used underwater. Ammo The ammunition for the flintlock pistol is a lead ball. These must be found or purchased (or stolen) in order to fire the pistol, as one round is used each time it fires correctly. Provisions Food Medicine Enhancements Charms Trinkets Plunder Keys Doors with Locks Log Category:Inventory